1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine that drives a diaphragm fuel pump using negative pressure.
2. Related Art
Patent literatures 1 and 2 disclose a technology for driving a fuel pump (diaphragm fuel pump) of a two-stroke engine by using pressure fluctuation in an intake port as power source. Meanwhile, Patent literatures 3, 4 and 5 disclose a technology for driving a diaphragm chamber of a diaphragm fuel pump by using positive pressure and negative pressure in a crank chamber as power source.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-140027    Patent literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI9-158806    Patent literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI3-189363    Patent literature 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-172221    Patent literature 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-207914